


Metsuboujinrai.sew

by Bobcatmoran



Series: Metsuboujinrai.fic [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Jin learned a thing yay!, Pre-Canon, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran
Summary: The Tale of How Jin's Shirt Got Its Pockets
Series: Metsuboujinrai.fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614883
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Metsuboujinrai.sew

“Jin, back up,” Horobi said. “You’re blocking my light.” 

Jin took a couple tiny steps to the side, not taking his eyes off his intent studying of Horobi’s patching job on his shirt, which had been torn while he was out exploring. “Horobi, can you show me how to do that?”

Horobi paused in his stitching, and turned in his chair to give Jin a considering look. Learning a new skill would doubtless increase Jin’s ever-expanding knowledge base and feed his learning protocols. “Fine. Pull up a chair so you can watch.”

Jin grabbed the chair from the corner and perched on it, giving Horobi an expectant smile.

“First,” Horobi said, holding up the needle and thread, “you need to thread the needle…”

* * *

It was probably inevitable that, a few days later, Jin would come back with his backpack (which at this point was probably about 60% fabric and 40% duct tape holding it together) bulging with Aimii Corporation uniform shirts, identical to the one he was wearing, albeit less worn and faded. 

As Jin pulled shirt after shirt out of the backpack, Horobi asked, “What are you planning to do with all those?”

“Pockets,” Jin responded, as though that was a reasonable answer.

“Pockets?” Horobi echoed.

“I want more pockets.”

“For what?”

“Carrying stuff. Mine aren’t big enough to do that right now, but if I have more pockets, I can carry more stuff,” Jin said. 

The statement seemed logical enough, and Jin’s backpack was on the verge of complete disintegration, so Horobi didn’t argue. Instead, he watched as Jin carefully examined the shirts’ pockets to see how they were constructed, then, over the next few weeks, reproduced them in varying sizes all up and down the sleeves of one of the shirts, in material cut out from the rest of the shirts. This plan went well until Jin actually tried on the shirt that he had modified.

“Horobi, it doesn’t button right!” 

Indeed, Jin seemed to have altered a shirt that was a couple sizes too small. 

“You should have measured it beforehand,” Horobi said, hoping this would be a lesson for Jin in planning ahead, something he’d noticed that Jin seemed particularly weak on.

Jin frowned down at the shirt and its buttons that refused to quite meet across his chest. Then, suddenly, his expression brightened. “I can fix it!” He pulled off the new shirt and then, to Horobi’s surprise, cut off the sleeves. Then, to Horobi’s horror, Jin started to cut the sleeves off his old shirt as well.

“Jin—!” It had been difficult enough to find a shirt that would fit Jin’s tall frame in the immediate aftermath of Daybreak. With the passage of time (and Jin mutilating what was probably a sizeable portion of the surviving clothing supply in town), it might well be impossible now.

Horobi’s protests didn’t seem to stop Jin, who carefully sewed his new pocket-covered sleeves onto the body of his old shirt, then added an additional pocket on top of the shirt’s original pocket for good measure.

When he was done, Jin tried on his shirt again. This time it fit perfectly except for the sleeves, which ended slightly above his wrists. Jin decided to cover up this deficiency by rolling up his cuffs. He then turned to Horobi and smiled. “Horobi, look! I made my shirt better!”

It wasn’t exactly Horobi’s style — that would have involved more patterned fabric and a more coherent aesthetic, but it seemed to please Jin, and it was encouraging to see him engaging in such an involved project on his own, so Horobi merely said, “Very good, Jin.”

Jin’s smile turned into a beaming grin. “I can carry lots of neat stuff now!”

“You can,” Horobi agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so long staring at photos and screen captures of Jin's shirt for this.


End file.
